


Nat 20.

by Elius_ShadowBane



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elius_ShadowBane/pseuds/Elius_ShadowBane
Summary: When you roll a Nat 20 on diplomacy.





	Nat 20.

The six cultists shoved me to the ground, and bowed the massive dragon looming above us. “Oh Great One, we have brought you this human sacrifice as tribute to your greatness. Please accept our offering.” The clerics grovel at the feet of the great beast.

The dragon scales glimmer as he pulls the treasure into a sack under him. “You have performed adequately. Any last words, human?”

I look up, flash a grin, and say, “I have brought you this gold and these six cultists as tribute to your greatness.”

The dragon chuckles, and says, “I like you. Duck.”

I fling myself to the ground, and the air above me sizzles with heat. The cultists scream, and then go silent. When I get off the ground, the beast has already flown off. 

“Oh my god I thought I was dead.”


End file.
